User talk:Luna2568
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hōrin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:17, March 26, 2011 Edits Please do not change Kido numbers. They are all correct.-- 1. Do not move pages arbitrarily. If you feel a page needs to be moved. Discuss it on the relevant talk page. 2. 12th spelled out is Twelfth. I have no idea where you got Twelth from but it is incorrect.-- It is, in actuality, spelled "Twelfth", not "Twelth". "Twelth" can only be considered a common typo at best. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It is part of my job on this wiki as a committee member to warn users when they are doing something wrong. As for your second inquiry, Twelfth is the proper way to spell it. Go to any place that has a spell checker and you will confirm what I say. Twelth is a misspelling. -- If you resort to childish insults then you will find your account blocked-- ''Sigh...''Why am I even interjecting into this? Oh well. Hi, I'm Aeron Solo. 12th is, unfortunately, spelled as "twelfth." I can see how you could mistake it if you spelled the world by ear; the difference by ear is subtle. But if you have microsoft word, type it in and you'll find that "twelth" is a misspelling. By the way, Godisme is not here to get on your case for a little thing. As already mentioned, he's only doing his best to keep the wiki organized, and as correct as it can be, whether it's grammar, general info, specifics, etc. He is not here to just rant at you for doing anything that he doesn't like; he's just doing his job. So there's no reason whatsoever to call him a misspelling. That's rude, and uncalled for. He does a lot to keep the wiki as ship-shape as he can, nearly more than any other committe member as much as I can see these days. So please, show him some respect. I hope that your time as a user on this wiki is significantly better than this little episode. And don't think that you're the only one that gets reprimanded like this; just check out my own talk page. I wasn't the best user myself, as God can testify. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 20:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC)